Quick Overview
This is the first part of an introduction series for new players. You should consider reading the other guides after this document: *Guide for New Players *42 Tips For New Players *Walkthrough Quick UI Overview Important Hints: *There are Hero Tokens, needed to increase the maximum level of a Hero. You can not unlock Heroes with Hero Tokens! *To unlock Heroes you can use Keys ("Summon") or win them within Events or as a prize with the Arena Things to do: *Daily **Fight in the World Quest / Story Mode and try to finish all chapters on all difficulties **Kill 70 enemies in the Arena to get all 3 chests **Use your Quick Loot Tokens to obtain new Hero Tokens on the World Map **Monday to Friday: Fight in the Daily Dungeons up to floor 48 to upgrade your Gear **Saturday and Sunday: Take part in Events **Watch all 4 ads and get free crowns (4x25) *Weekly **Play through all 100 floors of the Draft Dungeon to get Hero Tokens (you can also grind the Draft Dungeon for Gold) **Try to reach #1 spot in the weekly Arena Brawl *Monthly **Monthly Login (30 days with logins), can be interruped, will reward you with an Epic Hero **Finish all 300 floors of the Tower of Knowledge to get Talent Stones to talent your Very Rare/Epic/Legendary heroes after they reach level 4 **Try to reach #1 in the monthly global Arena rankings Currencies *A: Quick Loot Tokens: Need to get rewards for Quick Looting a level (which you previously unlocked with the Story / World Quest) *B: Gold: Used to Level up pets, hero skills and for some items in the Shop. **For Grinding Gold: Run the Draft Dungeon as often as you can, mainly autoing. *C: Crowns: The "premium" currency. Used in the Shop and to trade in for other currencies. **You can get daily **A useful way to spend real money on the game are the Weekly Pack and the Monthly Pack in the Shop *HINT: You can always buy more from one currency with Crowns or real money. Game Buttons *1: Shop: You can buy different things for Gold, Crowns or real money. *2: Arena: The PvP-Area of the game. *3: Guild: You can join and creat Guilds and benefit from different Guild Titans. *Dungeons **4: Daily Dungeon: Open from Monday to Friday with a different dungeon each day for a different property. Mainly used to obtain better Gear. **5: Draft Dungeon: Fight 100 floors and get Hero Tokens and Gold every 5 floors. Resets weekly. **6: Tower of Knowledge: Fight 300 floors to obtain Talent Stones for talenting Heroes. *7: Summon: The Summon Portal is where you use you earned keys to summon new Heroes or get more Hero Tokens for already owned Heroes. *8: Reward Portal: You can obtain Reward Tokens from the Daily Goals. It's kind of a lottery. *9: Heroes: The overview of all you heroes. **Heroes can be Upgraded if you have enough Hero Tokens and thous increase their maximum level up to level 60. Higher rariety heroes come with better skills and better base stats. **Heroes can increase their level via XP potions or fighting on the World Map. **Heroes with rariety Very Rare/Epic/Legendary can be talented after they reach level 40 **Heroes can be equipped with a pet **Heroes can be improved by increasing their Gear *10: World Story or World Quest: The story mode or the game with 11 chapters and 3 difficulties. *11: Quests: Send your Heroes on Quest (duration from 1h to 24h) to earn Gems, XP and Hero Tokens *12: Daily Goals: Fulfill goals each day to earn Daily Dungeon Tickets, Gold, Reward Tokens and Crowns *13: News including the Daily and Monthly Login rewards *14: Ads for free Crowns: Watch up to 4 ads a day to get 25 crowns per ad *15: Events on Weekends